Death's Door
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: the School has successfully transformed normal kids into hybrids. Now, they're ready for the next step. But what could they possibly do to someone who is already half ghost? And is he the only one who is a part of this 'new project' Oneshot for now but when I continue it, I'll add in more characters. Fandom's list inside, as well as disclaimers.
1. Welcome

It was dark. And painful. I haven't eaten in about a month and it had begun to show a long time ago. My home is a prison with no hope of escape. Every day, or night, I don't know, since I have never seen daylight ever since I was brought here, I am taken from my cell and to small room where I am strapped to a white table that dominates the space. They perform _experiments_… painful experiments that always that make me want to collapse. At the end of the day, I'm exhausted and week. I can barely even move my legs. I wasn't always this fragile, believe me. When I was first brought here, I tried every means of escape I could think of. And I usually have a bunch of escape options on my side. Not this time. Let's just say, after every time I failed to get away, I would be punished. If you thought the experiments were bad, getting punished is much worse.

Sometimes, when I'm really quiet, (which is quite often for me nowadays, seeing as they have taken my ability to speak) I can faintly hear screams coming from very far off. I often wonder who else is here; how many others have they taken? How many more are going to suffer? In this place, no matter how painful it might be, death is a blessing. But it is also impossible. They would make sure of it.

My name is Danny Phantom. Welcome to the School.

**A.N.**

**Short. I know. this is the prolog. It's suppose to be short. So I was watching the Danny Phantom episode, Reality Trip, and I suddenly had an idea to do this. Good? Not good? Tell me what you think. It's a oneshot now, but I will continue this later on. First though, I want to finish my other story, which should be updated pretty soon. Right now this is just a Danny Phantom Max Ride crossover, but I will add more characters eventually. The characters I'm going to add are:**

**The Flock (James Patterson)**

**Jack Frost (DreamWorks Animation)**

**Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan)**

**And quite possibly some more. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and the School belongs to James Patterson. Might add in one or two OCs, but until then, I own nothing. So yeah. Review**


	2. Something New

My 'cell' isn't really that much of a normal cell. Those I can easily escape. No, this was different. My hands and feet were hidden in glowing, green metal balls that were chained the ground and either side of the wall. The position itself felt like some force was trying to rip my arms and legs out. Imagine trying to sleep while standing up, suspended in the air by your arms. After a full day of the painful testing, I am always brought back to this small, empty brick room. When I was first brought here, one of the ways I would try to escape was using my ghostly wail. It got me the closest to freedom by creating a smoldering hole in usually blinding white wall. But I was too exhausted when I got to another wall exactly like the first. They caught me before I could think of anything else. After that incident, they forced something like a helmet over my head that sealed my mouth shut. Then I later woke up on the white table and the helmet was gone, much to my surprise. I was too tired to do anything or say anything, but once I was alone in my small brick room, I tried the wail again. The result? No sound at all came from my mouth and I haven't uttered a sound ever since.

I am mute.

Intangibility is not an option either. Apparently, the School is one huge base with a lot of different sections, and I require my own. Lucky me. When I try to phase through the wall, I always bounce back, like there's a built in ghost shield. It's also immune to my ecto-blasts. When I'm alone, I can't help but think of Dan. Is this torture how he was created? Will I eventually lose all my remaining sanity, and finally break? When those thoughts enter my mind, I cringe, and push them down.

I guess you're wondering who I'm referring to when I say 'they' aren't you? Well, I think you might know them, despite how hard they try, and fail, to keep themselves secret; the Guys in White. Except, they don't wear their normal, white, full body suites; just the white lab coat, hence where I got their nickname. Every day, Whitecoats would come into my room and unchain me from the wall, only to take me to the examination room, or worse.

Today though, was different.

It started normal enough; I was awakened by the sound of the heavy door opening and looked up to find two whitecoats walking over to me, as usual. The one on the left had darker skin and really short, curly hair. His eyes were an odd shade of green. The one beside him was thinner, with lighter skin and short sloppy blonde hair which he probably thought was stylish. His eyes were a sky blue color. Neither of them said anything to me and, naturally, I said nothing to them. The two began to unchain my arms and legs from the walls. They tied my arms behind my back, but left the round boulders that hid my feet, forcing me to fly so I could move. As usual I was greeted with the blinding white-walled corridor that was outside my chamber doors. I was about to turn through the corridor in which we normally went through, but apparently that wasn't on the whitecoats' agenda. The one on the left slapped my head, leaving behind a slight throb and headache.

"Not today, freak," the other one said in a gruff voice, and steered me off on the opposite direction. I wanted to ask where we were going. But they'd made it impossible for me to ask anything again. About five or six mile of corridors and turns later, we came across a dead end. Snickering, the blond whitecoat unbounded my hands and feet. At first I was too surprised to react. This was the first time I've been able to move my limbs freely since I was captured. Before I could do anything, the two of them pushed me forward with so much force, I banged against the wall like a rag doll. Then I heard something slide behind me and turned to see, not the whitecoats, but another blank wall. A long time ago, I would have felt claustrophobic. And I still felt a shimmer of panic inch its way up my body. But if there was one thing this prison did for me, it was make me more used to tight, enclosed spaces. I eyed the blank walls, expecting to see something seep in through the corners, like gas or something, just so they could see how I would react. Instead, one of the walls slid upward, revealing a grassy arena the size of eight or ten football fields. I did the natural thing.

I walked in.

**A.N.**

**Wow, I managed to break 400 words. Haha. Yeah, I really just wrote this, bc I was listening to some good music and I wanted to write something, but my other story is currently on hold until I can figure something out for it, and this was my other option. So, here ya go. Hopefully each chapter will get longer and longer. I guess it just depends on how interested I am when I write it. *shrug* I dunno, but I don't think I'm going to abandon this anytime soon :)**


End file.
